


Destiel Au

by Supernatural101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a little nuts, Cassie hears voices, Chuck is also a dick, F/M, Fem!Cas, Michael is a dick!, Raphael is kinda sweet but still kinda a dick!!!!, Sweet Gabe, Sweet Luci, idk - Freeform, trigger warnings!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural101/pseuds/Supernatural101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! MICHAEL IS AN ABUSIVE DICK! PLEASE DONT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!</p><p>this was also posted on my quotev- Mia Howlett</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! WARNING! MICHAEL IS AN ABUSIVE DICK! PLEASE DONT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!

voices : Nice: Charlie  
Evil: Abbadon  
Medium: Crowley)

 

I walk out into the back yard with my laptop bag while under the watchful eye of my brother, Gabriel. I wander over to the big tree that had been planted when my family had bought this house, before me or any of my brothers had been born, When I got close I could see the wooden planks nailed to the tree trunk, signaling the ladder to the tree house that Lucifer had built for Gabriel when the tree had gotten big enough, but now it was my space to use when I needed some time to myself. I pull the strap of my laptop bag tight and tuck my waist length hair so that its hanging behind me and then I start to climb the ladder up to the tree house. I reach the platform that forms the base of the tree house. I hoist my self up and sit on the platform for a bit and then I wave to Gabriel as I stand and walk into the tree house. I walk in and as its already getting dark I flick a switch and one of the smaller lights switch on. I smile softly and say quietly to myself, "Thanks Raphael".  
He had helped Lucifer to install solar panels as I spend a lot of time here and a lot of that time is at night. I set my bag down on the small table and sit down and start pulling one of my books out of my bag. I start to read and after a while I check my watch.   
'You've been out here three hours Cassie!' Yelps a voice in my head I sigh  
"I know Charlie.." I say quietly  
'Michaels gonna be mad~' taunts another I frown and get up while putting my book in my bag. I say to myself "Shut up Abbadon." I throw my bag over my should and walk back to the platform and start to climb back down the tree. Once I get down I see Michael standing at the door with an angry look on his face.  
"Castielle!" He yells. I squeak and put my hands up   
"M-Michael! I'm sorry! Gabe said it was okay!" I whimper.  
"Don't you dare bring Gabriel into this!" He snaps.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I'll go back to my room now.." I say quietly.  
"you do that. Dad will hear about this in the morning."  
"No!" I squeak.  
"Yes. Now go to your room." He snaps. I nod and bolt away to my bedroom. I walk in and Gabriel is sitting on my bed  
"Gabe, Michael is really mad..." I say quietly "you shouldn't be here."  
"hey.." Says Gabe quietly as I sit down next to him "its alright. I promise. I'll just say I was telling you off or something." I sigh  
"okay." I mumble  
"want me to tuck you in?" He asks. I nod.   
'ugh, such a child, No wonder Michaels sick of you' snaps a voice. I whimper slightly.  
"hey, what's wrong?" Asks Gabe. I quietly point to my head.  
"evil." I whisper.  
"the voices again?" Gabe says softly. I nod. "the one that we called Abbadon?"   
"Y-Yeah.."   
"its okay, she cant hurt you."   
"Promise?"   
"Promise."  
'ha! Your brother is such a liar. I can hurt you whenever I want.' Abbadon taunts  
"No! Gabriel doesn't lie!" I cry and pull my knees up to my chest. Gabriel puts his arms around me as Michael walks in.  
"Stop that Racket!" He snaps. I whimper and curl against Gabriel.   
"Gabriel shut her up." Snarls Michael "or I shut her up."  
"yes Michael." Says Gabriel softly.  
'Its alright.. Michaels to tired.. He won't hurt you..'  
"thanks Charlie.." I whisper  
'oh he's never to tired to hurt you!' Laughs Abbadon. I squeak and put my hands over my ears.  
"NO! HE WONT!" I cry   
"And get her to take her damn Meds!" Michael yells as he walks out the room.

I look at Gabriel with fear in my eyes.  
'NO! NO! NO!' Cries Charlie.  
'Gabriel please don't' agrees Crowley.  
'Oh please do! Let her see how much you hate her Gabriel!' Laughs Abbadon. I cry out and press my hands to my head  
"NO! NO! HE LOVES ME!" I cry. Gabriel pulls me too him.  
"its okay." He says softly. I shake my head.  
"ITS NOT OKAY! IT WILL /NEVER/ BE OKAY!" I scream. Lucifer walks in and rushes over to us.  
"Cassie. Calm." He says softly rubbing my back.  
"Abbadon says he hates me Luci!" I sob  
'He Does!' Abbadon cackles.  
"he doesn't. I promise." Whispers Lucifer softly.  
"Promise?" I say quietly.  
"Promise." Says Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

*takes place a few days later*  
Castielle's POV  
I'm reading in my tree house again when a louder than normal rustling catches my attention. I pick up my book and walk out onto the platform holding my book as a weapon. Suddenly a head pops through the leaves. I squeak and jump back.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" They say calmly as they climb up onto the platform.  
"im Sam." Says the person calmly holding out their hand. I nervously shake his hand.  
"I'm Castielle." I say quietly.  
"Can I call you Cas?" He asks nicely  
"Uh.. Sure." I say softly. I look towards the tree house  
"Wanna come in?" I ask.  
"Sure." He says. I head towards the door and he follows me. He looks around.  
"This is awesome!" He says. I smile.   
"Yeah. My second eldest brother made it for one of my other brothers." I say quietly. He nods slightly. I sit on one of the chairs and he sits down too.  
"I wanted to come up yesterday but my brother didn't want me too. He said no one was up here and that I was imagining things." He says  
"I was up here." I say softly walking over to a small ice chest "want a soft drink?"   
"yes please." He says smiling. I grab out two cans of lemonade and pass one too him.  
"So.. You the youngest?" He asks after taking a sip. I nod slightly and take a sip of mine.  
"That sucks." He says quietly.  
"You have no idea." I mumble.  
"CASTIELLE!" Yells my dads voice. I jump.  
"Shit!" I yelp and start putting my books in my bag not caring that my sleeves have ridden up and that Sam can see the scars on my wrist.  
"I have to okay?" I say looking at him  
"Yeah, that's okay." He says we walk out of the tree house and he quietly drops back into his yard while I climb down and walk towards my dad whose standing by the backdoor.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABUSE! DON'T READ IF TRIGGERS!!!!

*Castielle's POV*  
I look at my father.  
"Yes?" I ask softly  
"I thought the rules were inside until night." He says it as a statement rather then a question.  
"Yes Sir." I mumble. He points inside and I walk inside with my head down. I stand in the middle of lounge and Michael is also there with a sick grin on his face. He always took delight in this. Punishing me. He still thinks im responsible for our mother dying.  
"I said id tell Dad." He smirks. I whimper and step away from him. My Father sighs.  
"Castielle. You know the rules." He says.  
"For every time I break a rule. Michael can punish me as he sees fit." I whisper.  
"That's right and you've broken 15 rules since dad saw you last." Says Michael still smirking evilly.  
"Michael." Says My Father warningly.  
"Don't forget." Warns Michael tauntingly.  
"I must count each one." I whisper.  
"Good Girl." Says my Father softly. The closest ill ever get to praise.  
"You'll take your punishment and go too your room." Says My Father.  
Michael's fist hits my stomach. I groan.  
"One." I whisper. He slaps me across the face. I whimper as my head jerks to the side.  
"Two." I say quietly. He slaps me backhand the other way. I groan and my head jerks the other way.  
"T-Three." I groan.  
"tired already bitch?" Michael smirks.  
"Not even close." I snipe. His fist slams against my face.  
"Shut it."  
"Four." I whimper. It goes like this for an hour, Michael dragging out the punishment. Afterwards I head to my room and sit on my bed laying down so that I don't aggravate any injuries.  
"hey." Says a voice. I look up and Raphael is standing in my door with a bottle of water and a bottle of painkillers.  
"Hey." I say softly as I sit up. Raphael walks in and closes my door.  
"Brought some pain killers." He says calmly and passes the water to me. I take a few sips.  
"thank you." I mumble as he passes me two pills. I take a gulp of water and take one. Then another gulp of water and another pill.  
"No problem." Raphael says softly. I sigh and lay back down.  
"promise me you'll try to stop breaking rules." He sighs.  
"I try Raph... I just... Michael seeks out things I've done wrong." I sigh. Raphael rubs my arm softly.  
"It'll be okay." He says. "im gonna try talk some sense into him." I start to sit up  
"Don't." I state.  
"why? He's vicious Cassie, its good you don't go to school, those bruises will be clear in the morning."  
"please don't, Luci tried... It got worse."


End file.
